


Would You Lie With Me?

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Songfic based on Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol





	Would You Lie With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a tad off, Cordelia only got seriously blind once. My take on what their relationship is. Oh and Hank is gone. Otherwise, everything should be relatively normal. Enjoy! :) I just edited it bc i think this format looks nicer and gets my point across better

**We’ll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

 

Cordelia never left the greenhouse much anymore. She was crowned Supreme and while that did fill her with a sense of accomplishment, she was ultimately still saddened quite a bit at a particular loss. The older blonde was laying on the ground, much the same way Misty was when she went into  **Descensum** , as all of the encounters she’d had with the swamp queen, from the first moment to the very last moment their skin touched, ran through her head. 

 

_ Zoe said there was a witch in need of protection, so what else could Cordelia do but have her usher the girl in. Then she heard that thick Cajun accent and, even without the sight of her eyes, knew instantly the purity of this witch. She extended her hand and when their skin touched, her Sight was flooded with horrendous imagery, tattered clothes, the smell of gasoline burned under her nose and then everything was engulfed in flames. Gasping, she withdrew her hand and almost instantly felt cold.  _

 

_ “You’re Misty Day. You’re safe, you are under the protection of this Coven now.”  _

 

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

  
  


That was the first time they had ever touched. Then, when Myrtle got her eyes, the first thing she did was seek out Misty. And she found her, in the greenhouse. The younger blonde was humming Stevie, working with all the plants in almost a dance routine. The two spoke, Cordelia gently correcting Misty here and teaching her there.

 

_ They brought back a plant together, Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hands and something in that gesture felt so right and the pair was so close as the elder witch could do nothing but grin. _

 

_ “We make a great team.”  _

 

_ Misty nodded and walked off to grab something, before stopping and turning around.  _

 

_ “You’re such an awesome leader, Miss Cordelia. I’ve got so much to learn.”  _

 

_ Cordelia smiled after the witch.  _

 

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

__  
  


A couple nights after that, Cordelia found Misty in her room after a nightmare. The Cajun witch swore she’s not a little girl and that she had her nightmare under control. Cordelia admitted she still got bad dreams too. 

_ Misty curled up to Cordelia, her head resting on the headmistresses chest. The young witch could hear Cordelia’s heart beat as the older blonde gently threaded her fingers through Misty’s curly hair. This caused the cajun to hum and was soon asleep, curled next to the only person that’s ever loved her with such an intensity. _

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

They were back in the greenhouse, dancing, singing, laughing and working in perfect synchronicity. Misty handed Cordelia a pair of pliers without her having to ask and Cordelia moved out of the way before Misty needed that space. The pair were inseparable. It just looked like an average friendship to an outsider, but something else was blooming under the surface, unbeknownst to the two witches. 

_ Cordelia had long since lost count how long her and Misty have been bedfellows, instead choosing to bask in the glory that is Misty Day. The two were comfortably snuggling on the couch watching a sappy romantic comedy, off of the swamp witch’s begging. They were watching  _ _ No Reservations  _ _ and halfway through the movie _ ,  _ Misty commented,  _

_ “A life alone ain’ a life ta’ lead, trust me.”  _

_ Cordelia just listened.  _

_ “Ya need ta be with someone else, no one should be alone. Ev’r.”  _

_ Misty faced Cordelia as she kept talking.  _

_ “Ya should always tell someone how ya feel, ev’n if ya god damn terrified..”  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ She trailed off as Cordelia got up quickly, Misty managing to grab a dainty wrist before the headmistress scurried off. 

_ “Don’t ya think, Miss Cordelia?”  _

_ The older witch couldn’t focus cause where Misty was holding her wrist, every nerve screamed in agony, just wanting to touch the swamp queen. _

 

__

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They’re not enough**

__

Misty was laying in bed and as she looked upon the younger witch, swathed in white and curled up, Cordelia could swear three things that night.  **One, she’d never seen a more innocent sight.** While Misty was there for bad dreams, she had an ulterior motive as well. She’d never felt a feeling as intense as she did for the Headmistress and she needed to figure it out. She leant over and captured Cordelia’s lips with her own.  **Two, she never expected the night to go like this.**

__

_ It was all skin on skin as articles of clothing piled up around the king sized bed. It was all slow touches and hesitant sounds and it was all the most pleasurable feeling either of them had ever experienced ever. Whispered ‘i love you’s’ that fell on deaf ears as fingers moved deftly. Sweat dripped as the two bodies moved in sync, you would believe they had been doing this dance forever.  _

__

**Three, her name had never sounded better than in a Cajun accent spoken at the epitomy of euphoria.**

 

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

It was a quiet summer night when both women couldn’t sleep. Cordelia made Misty put on her slippers and her coat as she lead the younger witch upstairs, through the attic and onto the roof. Managing to grab a blanket, the headmistress laid the blanket down, tugging her girlfriend gently, the two falling in a pile. Quiet laughter echoed through the late night as Cordelia and Misty lay cuddled, the elder witch pointed out constellations and their meanings. 

_ It took a little time, but suddenly, Misty wasn’t at all interested in the sky. Her fingers explored her girlfriend’s body, just as they had done countless times before.  _

_ “Misty..”  _

_ The Cajun shushed her and smirked, bowing her head between the elder witch’s legs.  _

_ “Ahh ahh..”  _

_ Misty watched her girlfriend’s face and hummed Stevie as her tongue worked at Cordelia’s clit, her thighs twitching.  _

_ “Just forget the world..”  _

_ And in that single moment, Cordelia did.  _

**Forget what we’re told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that’s bursting into life**

It was the first time Misty was back to her swamp and she showed Cordelia around, off her begging. Yes, this wasn’t exactly her territory, but she loved this Swamp Queen and, well, the swamp made her happy. Misty pointed out the gators and all the wildlife around the little shack. ]

_ “I wanna show ya my pride an joy.”  _

_ She ushered Cordelia around the side of small house, displaying a certain kind of disappointment as she saw all of her withered plants. The headmistresses heart broke as she saw how upset her girlfriend was. Gathering Misty in her arms, she soothed her and coaxed Misty into talking about her garden. It was sometime later when the two managed to leave and in the following next few days, Cordelia made sure every plant Misty had ever had was in the greenhouse. Everything was flourishing and the couple was thriving.  _

 

**Lets waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

The two witches sat outside the academy on a warm summer day, eating ice cream and pointing out colored cars as they passed by. Misty’s color was blue and Cordelia’s was red. 

_ “Red.”  _

_ “That ain’t red, tha’ was pink.” _

_ “Pink is a shade of red, darling.”  _

_ “Blue!”  _

_ “That wasn’t blue, that was grey!”  _

_   
_ _ “Was too!”  _

_ “Was not!”  _

_ From somewhere inside the academy, they heard Madison shout _

_ “Get a room!”  _

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

Misty and Cordelia were walking down the street, hand in hand, when a man stopped and started using slurs and derogatory names, telling them that God hates them and that they’ll never get into heaven. The headmistress was seething as she took a protective stance in front of Misty as they walked. 

_ “Dee, he don’t mean nothin’ baby, ignore him.”  _

_ Her lover spoke softly in her ear as they were steered away from that horrid man. After a couple deep breaths, Cordelia wasn’t so angry anymore, now she was just annoyed. Misty kissed her forehead and held her close.  _

_ “It’s alrigh’ Dee, I got ya..”  _

 

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they’re all I can see**

After a particular heavy make out session, the two women pulled apart, breathing heavily. Cordelia bore her mismatched eyes into Misty’s. The depth of the ocean blue that was her eyes captivated her and drew her closer. 

“ _ I could get lost in your eyes, Misty Day. They seem endless, like they hold all the secrets of the universe.”  _

_ Misty laughed and shrugged.  _

_ “Ya eyes are the beaut’ful ones, Dee.”  _

_ Cordelia shook her head vehemently.  _

_ “Your eyes make me want to tell you every single horrible atrocious thought i’ve ever had..Your eyes make me think you can fix me..”  _

_ “Don’t fix what ain’t broke, baby.”  _

_ Cordelia’s eyes filled with tears and she let out a watery laugh. Crashing her lips against Misty’s again, she knew she couldn’t be fixed _ . 

_ That didn’t stop Misty from trying.  _

 

**I don’t know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

Twas the night before the Seven Wonders and Misty was up late at night pacing in their shared room. She really didn’t want to do this, she didn’t wanna lead. She didn’t want this pressure. She couldn’t do this. 

“ _ It’ll be okay, Mist, whatever happens, it’ll be okay.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ She coaxed her lover back to bed, but Cordelia knew in the back of her mind, Misty could potentially not come out of this, plenty of things could go wrong. So she pressed her lips insistently to her girlfriend’s, in hopes of drowning out that voice. Nails scraped and teeth marked and moans pierced the air. This was their goodbye, the one neither of them wanted to admit, the one neither one actually wanted to believe. This was their ‘just in case’ goodbye. 

_ They said goodbye over and over that night.  _

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Cordelia lay cradling Misty in her lap, desperately saying every spell possible, repeating “sequere lucem venite ad me” in hopes of bringing back Misty. Her teardrops fell on a deteriorating body as it turned to ash, coating Cordelia. 

“ _ Her time is up.”  _

_ Misty didn’t make it back. Why was everything she loved destined to be taken from her. This wasn’t fair. The swamp witch did NOT deserve this.. Misty deserved so much better.. Cordelia choked back her sobs, instead quickly sweeping the ashes into a vase and placing it on the mantle.  _

_ “Misty deserved better..”  _

_ Everyone tried to comfort her, but she brushed them off, instead deciding to run for the Supremacy herself.  _

 

Which was the position she found herself in now. Laying on the floor of the greenhouse, having been declared Supreme. She didn’t care she was getting her dress dirty. She didn’t care there was other shit to get done. She couldn’t even feel elated at gaining the title. She was hopelessly, irrevocably heartbroken Cordelia Goode, reigning Supreme of Miss Robichaux’s academy, felt nothing.  

She missed Misty Day. 

Desperately. 

Fiercely. 

Recklessly.

The Supreme knew it wasn’t doing anyone any favors as she sat here and moped, but she really missed her girlfriend. There must’ve been something she could do to return her beloved. 

**Papa Legba**

Cordelia knew it was honest to god death sentence, but she had to try, she couldn’t go on without Misty. She refused! 

_ Think Cordelia, think! You’re the goddamn Supreme, there has to be something you can do.  _

**Papa Legba**

_ NO _

**Papa Legba**

 

Papa Legba seemed to be her best choice. Well, her only choice if she were honest.. 

But she was willing to do anything. 

__  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Comment and kudos if you want me to make a second chapter :)


End file.
